


Notes~ (EriSol)

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck fanfiction, M/M, Notes, SolEri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: A certain lanky man has a crush on a little Ampora~





	Notes~ (EriSol)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! It's on all my other pages. I checked over this a few times, and I'm certain I didn't already publish this. Love you all~ 
> 
> (Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie along with all characters in this, I simply own the story.)

Eridan walked to his locker, grabbing his books. As he was about to close it, a crisp note drifted to the tile floor, sitting with a peeling red-heart sticker. Looking around himself, the ginger opened the fold, being presented with a twisty piece of golden construction paper.

'Dear ED,

You don't me know me.. At lea2t ii dont thiink..anyway2...ii ju2t wanted to let you know you're pretty cute...

-your 2ecret admiierer'

Eridan's heart fluttered and he scanned the room once again, quickly disappointed when no one stepped up and admitted writing letter. He assumed it was a prank by Karkat or John or something. He stuffed the letter into his backpack, sighing gently and walking over to his next class.

Unknown to him, a rather lanky man. This man was commonly called Sol, short for Sollux Captor. He sighed gently and walked away, a hidden blush on his face. The asian walked to his next to the shared class of the two boys.

Eridan sat in the front of the room, smiling up at the teacher. The other sat beside him, glancing at him occasionally. Class seemed to drag on, Eridan, being a smart little man, raised his hand at every question.

'Dear ED,

You're doiing great iin sciience, good job.'

After class, he slipped the new note into the Ampora's locker, scattering to the side and laughing as Eridan pulled out the note. Eridan read it quickly, glancing around himself. He sighed, pushing it into his backpack.

The next day, Eridan went to school excited, loving the notes. He received one complenting his fashion. The ginger placed it in his folder and went to get books.

Over the months, Sollux was leaving more notes. After every class Eridan would get a note. After a couple more months, they suddenly stopped, leading Eridan to a depression of loneliness.

One day, Eridan was walking to his locker, surprised to see a lanky man there. His eyes knitted together.

"Dear ED,

Ju2t wanted to 2ay ii love you.

-2ollux Captor."


End file.
